Holokara
Holokara, as he is called by 90s Kid, or Fake-Kara, as he is called by Harvey Finevoice, is a holographic copy of Linkara, who originally created it to serve as a distraction when fighting off against the monsters of Silent Hill. He then had it serve as his replacement for when the real Linkara went to search for the mystery of why his magic gun and magic in general wasn't working. History Holokara is basically the same as the normal Linkara, doing reviews that his creator programmed him to do. However, during his review of Rock 'n' Roll #31, 90s Kid does his usual shtick and interrupts the review to show his bizarre standards and what he finds awesome. At the end of the review, Holo-Kara warns 90s Kid to not interrupt his review again, but the idiotic child believed that his presence is what kept the show going, to which Holo-Kara responded by phasing through his chest and grasping his heart. Holokara then threatens to hold it until it stops beating if 90s Kid attempts to interrupt again before letting go, much to 90s Kid's shock and horror. Later, Harvey Finevoice, having heard about Holo-Kara's attempt on 90s Kid's life, confronts the living mirage, seeing that something has gone wrong in its programming. When Holo-Kara threatens Harvey, the latter opens fire on it, but the bullets merely go through him. The hologram then shoves him back, warning him to pay him more respect the next time they meet. Holokara continued his duties, reviewing bad comic after bad comic until Marville #3, which enraged him enough to resort to alcohol and somehow get drunk despite being a hologram. Drunk, he went to sleep after the review, at which the others plan to destroy him in order to survive. Their plan is basically to shoot Holo-Kara with rapid-fire weapons in the hopes of overloading the forcefields that protect the mobile emitter so they can destroy it and Holokara. After Holokara reviews the Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: Answer to a Riddle, Harvey and 90's Kid attack him with the tommy gun and chaingun respectively, until the chaingun runs out of ammo and 90's Kid resorts to using the (newly recharged) BFG. Dr. Linksano and Pollo hide behind some boxes and try to help them by hacking Holokara, but he uses a backdoor built into Pollo's body (that Holokara himself provided) that disables him. After ranting about how hopeless their situation is and how "No one can stop what has started here." Linkara shows up and shoots him with his Magic Gun, effectively dropping his shields, quipping that he "might know somebody". Holokara attempts to explain the situation, but Linkara already knows the whole story thanks to Pollo reporting to him via a short range communication system. Linksano attempts to warn Linkara about Holokara's ability to manipulate his holographic visage, but Linkara simply tells the apartment's computer to deactivate him, showing that it was horrifically easy to defeat Holokara. However, Holokara returns at the end of Linkara's review of Batman: Jazz #1 and locks him and Linkara in the room, demanding that they talk. But Linksano contacts the room and reveals that he and Pollo are already working on shutting him off permanently. Holokara then talks to Linkara about the fact that Linkara has a spaceship orbiting the planet and is yet hesitant to use it to do any good, and has brought it upon himself to have Nimue charge her weapons and aim it at Marvel Entertainment headquarters, threatening to destroy it unless they create a story that reverses the events of One More Day. Holokara justifies that he is not murdering people, but trying to save Spider-Man. He also points out that comic companies have done nothing but reboot or hurt beloved characters, seeing it as the time for heroes (the fans) to destroy the villains (the comic companies). Linkara retaliates by arguing that Holokara is no hero, but a bully, wanting something to be done so his way would be the direction to go. What Holokara intends to do makes him no different than the comic companies misusing the beloved characters in the first place; all he is doing is replacing their ideas with his own. Holokara argues back that nothing ever changes in comics, and nothing will ever change unless the comic companies are forced to change. However, Linkara argues that they win hearts and minds with their words and not by the barrel of a gun. By this point, Linksano has isolated Holokara's signal and can now short-circuit his projector. Linkara gives Linksano the go-ahead to do so, ending Holokara's terror once and for all. Despite what he did, Linkara admits that Holokara did his duty, and that he was based on his brain patterns, realizing just how horrible he was. Category:Content Category:Characters